The invention relates to a cup holder and more specifically a cup holder having a counter assembly for counting the number of glasses of water drunk daily by a person.
Current information on health care indicates that people should drink from 2 to 8 glasses of water daily in order to help flush the body's system. People trying to follow this health tip often have a difficult time keeping track of how many glasses of water they drank during the day. This is very disconcerting and often adds anxiety to the person trying to be faithful in drinking the required number of glasses of water.
There are also many diets recommended by doctors or set forth in books that extol the virtue of drinking a considerable amount of water daily for the purpose of flushing their system. Some people try to keep a record of each time they drink a cup of water. This is a bothersome and annoying system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cup holder that incorporates structure for counting the number of glasses of water a person drinks daily.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cup holder that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cup holder which allows a person to determine at a glance how many glasses of water they drank that day.